


Seek and Find

by SegaBarrett



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Elementary (TV)
Genre: Cracky, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Joan and Kitty go looking for Sherlock one morning.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	Seek and Find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FictionPenned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own neither Elementary nor Doctor Who.

Joan didn’t think it was that odd at first. In fact, it was even a little bit of a relief to not be receiving text messages every three seconds with Sherlock demanding that she get down to the station, or down to the brownstone, or down to some grisly crime scene, or somewhere even more unusual.

But when noon rolled around without a peep from Sherlock, Joan began to get more than a little worried. Scenarios began to present themselves, each more worrying than the last.

After she tried to text and call him with no success, she sighed, dressed, and made her way down to the brownstone.

It wasn’t Sherlock who answered the door, however, but Kitty, looking flummoxed and stressed.

“Before you ask,” she said, “I have no idea where he is, either. He left at some point during the night and didn’t leave a note or anything. Should I be worried? Did he ever vanish like this when you two were working together?”

“I think we should branch out,” Joan said in reply, “Figure out if he left any clues and then just… go from there. He probably didn’t go far.” That sounded like she was trying to find a lost cat, which didn’t feel encouraging.

They set to work checking the brownstone for clues, but other than some very strange searches on Sherlock’s laptop – which he had uncharacteristically forgotten to lock – regarding time travel (as well as a few things regarding balloons that Joan didn’t even want to ask aloud about) – there was no sign of him.

“Time travel?” Kitty asked. “Why would Sherlock be looking up time travel exactly? Do you think he’s tried to go do something, well, weird?”

“Name for me a time that Sherlock did something that wasn’t weird,” Joan pointed out.

“Fair enough. Okay, maybe he’s just at a meeting somewhere? But I feel like he would tell one of us… I don’t know. What if he’s been kidnapped or something? Maybe we should go undercover,” Kitty suggested quickly.

“Undercover as what though? And where?”

***

“I’m not sure if this is the best plan,” Joan said, as they exited the hat shop at the corner of 44th and 7th with a pair of extremely elaborate hats.

“This is what I always felt like going undercover would be like, when I was a little girl,” Kitty replied. “It will make us noticeable, and if someone is holding Sherlock for ransom, well, we want to be noticed, don’t we?”

“I mean, if you say so,” Joan said, brushing some kind of spring away from her eyes. “I feel like these are the kind of hats that dog was talking about in ‘Go Dog Go’ when he said ‘I do not like that hat.’”

Kitty, however, had opened up her phone and was sending a flurry of texts.

“Who are you talking to?’

“All the regular consultants. Seeing if Sherlock is off with any one of them. So far, all the responses have been ‘no’, but… well, there’s one that’s a little weird.”

“Show me.”

“Okay, so this friend of Sherlock’s in Norway said to me that he hadn’t seen Sherlock in months, but just had the memory of having seen him at some point when he was growing up.”

“I didn’t remember Sherlock saying he went to Norway as a kid, but he never talks that much about his childhood really, does he?”

“That’s the thing, though. This guy’s about the same age as Sherlock, but he said he remembered that when he was in boarding school, he saw Sherlock walking around one day as, just, like he is now. A full grown adult.”

“So, is this someone from Norway someone who has been known to use… some kind of psychoactive substances? I mean, there was that weird drug trial where people would experience a day as weeks, so maybe… Somebody got into something else weird like that, and now Sherlock went to Norway to help him out?”

“But he says he’s not there. Only in his memory,” Kitty replied. “And look at the news page. A lot of people have been seeing some, well, pretty strange things all over town. I think the game might be afoot, and by afoot, I mean it’s a full moon in New York.”

“Well, let’s start at the first… weird thing. What do we have to start with?”

***

“Okay, I will admit, that is pretty weird,” Joan said, as Kitty picked up the remote that the helpful Sears associate had handed her and rewound the tape back again. “Look, it’s Sherlock. But then… he just seems to disappear out of view. Where is he even going?” She turned to the associate and blinked. “When was this recorded?”

“Around eight this morning, around the time we opened up,” said the worker, a rather patient-seeming young woman with a nametag declaring her to be named Diamond, “Um, the thing is. He does look like he vanished right there, but that’s not exactly what happened.”

“What did happen, then?” Joan asked.

“Well, he went into a police box,” Diamond replied.

“A what?” Kitty asked. “Like the things they used to have back home, so they could call 999?”

“Well, I don’t know. I never saw one before. But it was a box and it said Police on it, so I guess it was a police box?”

Joan and Kitty exchanged looks.

“Uh, thank you,” Joan managed as they stepped outside.

“Listen, I didn’t see any police box on that video and I’m pretty sure you didn’t either, but that’s a pretty weird thing like… not to see,” Kitty said. She looked up and seemed to notice that she was still wearing her odd, sun-brim hat, but then seemed to cast that aside. “I’m not sure what a British police box would be doing in the middle of New York.”

“Well, to be fair, you’re here, and so is Sherlock, and it feels like Mycroft can’t stay away. If British architecture was going to feel at home… this would probably be the place.”

They back-tracked to the brownstone. 

“Maybe we need an outside consultant on this,” Joan suggested, “Because honestly… I’m kind of flummoxed. Did you feed Clyde, by the way? I feel like he’s probably wondering where his lettuce is right now.”

Joan turned around to finish her thought, just as Kitty let out the beginning of a word. What that word may have been, she did not know, though it may have had to do with the phrase, “Watch out” as Joan crashed full-on into a big, blue Police Box. 

The door to the Police Box opened and, as Joan rubbed her head and Kitty stared, Sherlock stepped out; to be fair, he did not step out entire, but rather kept his foot inside the box and leaned the rest of his body forward.

“Well,” he said, “Both of you. Get in. No time to explain. It’s bigger on the inside and… why are you both wearing those hats?”


End file.
